


Love is a Complicated, Simple Thing

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Past Adam/Samandriel, can't go alone to ex's wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel needs a date for his ex's wedding. Benny seems to have drawn the short straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Complicated, Simple Thing

“You… You can’t be serious.”

“I’m completely serious.”

“You’re inviting me to a wedding? As your _date_?”

Samandriel sighed and collapsed next to Benny on the couch. Samandriel had burst into Benny’s apartment unannounced - seriously, he hadn’t even knocked first - and asked Benny to go to a wedding with him. Benny had intended to spend his Saturday watching TV and not doing homework, not arguing with Samandriel. “Not as my _date_ date.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Oh, glad you’ve cleared that up.” He had to see about getting some friends who actually knew how to have conversations, and didn’t just expect Benny to magically understand what they were talking about.

“Just come with me? Please?”

_“Why?”_

“Well, I can’t go _alone!_ ”

“Why are you going at all? Who goes to their ex’s wedding?”

“He invited me! I can’t just not go after he invited me! What if he thinks I said no because I hate him? Or because I’m not over him?”

Benny shook his head. “Okay, fine. You ‘have’ to go. Why do you have to go with _me_?”

“I can’t go alone! I’ll look _pathetic_!”

“That’s why you think you have to go with someone. It doesn't explain why you think you have to go with _me_.”

Samandriel huffed. “You’re the only new friend I’ve made since Adam and I broke up. He doesn’t know you. He won’t have any reason to doubt that we’re together.”

“So, basically, you want to rub your hot new boyfriend in your ex-boyfriend’s face, but you don’t _have_ a hot new boyfriend, so you’re settling for me.”

Samandriel smacked his arm. “Well, it sounds like an asinine thing to do when you put it like _that._ ”

“It sort of is.”

Samandriel glared at him. “Are you going to come with me or not?”

“ _No._ ”

Samandriel’s shoulders slumped and he sunk a little further into the couch. He looked like a kid who’d just been told that Santa wasn’t coming this year.

Benny sighed. Nothing was ever simple with Samandriel. He could be one of the sweetest people Benny had ever met, and also one of the nastiest. He had a kiss-you-or-kill-you kind of face and he didn’t take bullshit from anyone, even if he dished out plenty of it himself. He made Benny’s head spin.

Benny had gone head over heels for Samandriel months ago; realizing it one night while he and Samandriel bonded over drinks while Dean and Castiel made out in the corner. He hadn’t worked up the nerve to say anything though. He was pretty sure he wasn’t Samandriel’s type.

No, Samandriel’s type seemed to be jackasses who invited him to their weddings.

“Alright, alright,” Benny said, giving in.

Samandriel perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Benny gave a deep sigh. “I guess I have to go see if I still have a suit that fits, huh?”

Samandriel beamed, and for a half a second Benny thought he was going to hug him. He carefully hid his disappointment when he didn’t. “Thank you!” Samandriel jumped up from the couch and grabbed his jacket. “I owe you one, Benny, I really do.” He darted out of the apartment, and Benny laid down on the couch to stare at the ceiling and wonder how his life had turned to this. He was _pining_.

The wedding crept up faster than Benny had been prepared for. He’d considered backing out altogether, had even planned out his explanation a few times, but Samandriel would have been crushed, and Benny… Benny was _whipped_. He’d never be able to keep saying no in the face of Samandriel’s disappointment.

On the day of, Samandriel and Benny headed to the church, Benny fidgeting uncomfortably in a suit that didn’t fit quite right. Adam and his bride-to-be greeted them.

Adam hugged Samandriel, grinning, showing no sign that he was jealous of Samandriel’s date, or that he thought he’d made a dick move by inviting Samandriel in the first place. He seemed nice enough, but Benny didn’t like him all the same.

They sat near the back and Samandriel wouldn’t hold still. He kept shifting in his seat, straightening up and slouching back down again. When Benny noticed someone glaring at them from the pew across the aisle he put a hand on Samandriel’s shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat. He stilled for a few minutes, but then started again and Benny had to repeat the movement, until he finally tired of it and just kept his hand there. He was trying _really_ hard to not think about how much he’d prefer the position if it was an affectionate one, rather than him physically forcing Samandriel to sit still.

Samandriel downed three glasses of champagne during the reception, then bolted for the bathroom.

While he was gone, Adam approached Benny, smiling. “Having fun?” He sounded like he was in on some secret but Benny had no clue what that might be.

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“Where’s Dri?”

“Bathroom.” Benny supposed he should have expected that Adam would use Samandriel’s nickname, but he chafed at it anyway. He preferred Samandriel’s full name.

Adam looked at him for a moment, seeming puzzled. Suddenly, he laughed. “Oh, God, he hasn’t actually asked you, has he?”

“Asked me what?”

Adam started laughing so hard he had to sit down. “How did he get you to come? What did he say?”

“He…” Benny looked towards the bathroom, hoping Samandriel might be on his way back and would save him. “He said he needed a date.”

“And your his date?” He didn’t sound like he believed it.

“...Yes?”

Adam laughed again. “No, you’re not. What did he say, that he needed a fake date or something?”

Now Benny was more confused than ever.

Adam seemed to be having a tough time breathing through his laughter now. “Okay, I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, but Dri… Well, he overcomplicates things. He’s really good at it.”

Benny _had_ noticed, but he didn’t bother saying so. “And…?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You didn’t hear this from me, all right? He’d murder me. I’m only telling you because Dri is awful at this and needs all the help he can get. And I’m not as oblivious as he is, I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him.” He grew a little more serious. “When I told Dri I was getting married and asked if he wanted an invitation he said yes - and he asked for a plus one.”

“You asked if he wanted to come?”

“Of course. It’d have been a dick move to just _not_ invite him, but it’d have been just as bad to invite him and make it seem like I was trying to rub it in his face or something. We haven’t talked a lot since we broke up, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t weird.”

“...Okay. So, why did he want a plus one?”

Adam stood up, shaking his head. “Because he overcomplicates things, remember? He wanted an excuse to ask you out, because he was too nervous to just do it. So, when he gets back ask him to dance and put him out of his misery before he gives himself an ulcer.”

Benny stared at him, slack-jawed, as he walked away. Samandriel returned and collapsed into the chair next to Benny. He was pale and Benny wasn’t sure if he should put that off to nerves or to the fact that Samandriel hadn’t eaten all day, but was grabbing all the alcohol he could get his hands on.

“Do you think we should go?” he asked breathlessly. “Maybe we should go.”

Benny looked at him, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to decide whether or not he should trust what Adam had just told him.

Samandriel was looking at him anxiously, waiting for a response.

Well, Benny supposed, if he didn’t ask he’d never be able to stop wondering.

He stood up and Samandriel leapt to his feet. Benny put out his hand. “Want to dance?” He gestured towards the other half of the room, which was devoid of tables and where most of the couples in attendance were circling around each other to the music.

Samandriel’s eyes went huge and his jaw dropped. Then a blush started creeping slowly up his neck, across his face, and to his ears. He shut his mouth, smiling shyly, and gave a slow nod. Benny pulled him across the room.

Neither of them had any idea what they were doing, but they didn’t step on each other’s feet, so Benny figured that meant they were doing pretty well.

Adam whirled by, spinning his wife under his arm. He winked at Benny and grinned at Samandriel. “You two had better have brought us one _hell_ of a wedding gift. You owe me, big time.”

Samandriel froze and his eyes went big. He and Benny looked at each other. “I completely forgot about bringing a present.”

Benny glanced at Adam. “We might want to go before he figures that out. I don’t think he was kidding.”

They bolted for the door.


End file.
